engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Typhus (Earth-Prime)
Powers Before Aster Core Enhanced Strength: Typhus can lift about 200 pounds! Enhanced Speed: Typhus can run at speeds of 26 mph. Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Agility Enhanced Endurance Contaminant Immunity: Jabari is immune to all known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. Poison Generation: Jabari can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. Poison Immunity: The user is immune to all forms of poisons/toxins/venom. This makes a perfect counter-ability to those with Poison Manipulation and Poison Generation. Poison Manipulation: Jabari can create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances. Miasma Emission: Jabari can exude toxic gases, causing various effects on others who inhale these fumes including hyper stimulation, lethargy, coma. Because gas diffuses indefinitely in concentration, it becomes less potent and less concentrated once it has expanded. Acid Generations: Jabari can generate acid and manipulate the corrosiveness, from having weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials. Jabari is immune to acid. Poison Attacks: Jabari can release/use poison to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Poisonous Blood: Jabari has poisons in his blood which he can use against his opponent or when threatened. He can choose to release his poisonous blood when physically cutting himself to ooze of his blood. If someone were to touch via skin contact or inhale the smell of his blood, the person will severely damage their internal organs and literally causes skin to be infected. Poison Absorption: '''Jabari can absorb poisons, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Aster Core Headband '''Superhuman Agility Superhuman Durability Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Flexibility Superhuman Lung Capacity Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Senses Superhuman Speed Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Strength Energy Manipulation: Jabari can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Energy forms that he can manipulate contain the Z Force, Cosmic which is Space and Time and he can also manipulate Poison. Energy Generation: Jabari can generate different kinds of energies of his choosing, making it an offensive weapon in time of need. Flight: Jabari can fly or otherwise move through the air because of the Aster Headband. Regenerative Healing Factor: Jabari can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, he even ages slower. Animal Imitation: Jabari can use/imitate animal powers, he can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, constrict like a snake, etc. He cannot transform into animals, as this power only enables Jabari to mimic animalistic traits while still in his original form. He can even manipulate the powers of multiple animals at once. Weapons 2022-Present When Jabari turns 22 he gets Hikame because Hiryukin gave it to him. Most of his weapons are built in his Typhonic Armor. Armors Typhonic Armor: This armor is the main armor that Typhus uses from ages 17-24. THe armor is Black and Red. It adapts to modern technology so it always advances so he doesn't need a new armor. The Armor can turn him invisible and he can fly with it for a short amount time. Armor lets him lift a ton of weight (2000 Pounds) Weapons Used: Hikame (On Back), Kunai (32 Per Mission On Side Of Thighs), Omni-Tool (On Left Wrist), Hidden Blade (In Right Wrist Thrust Channel) '''Aster Armor: '''Since Jabari gets the headband of a Team 6 Executive Aster Core Member he got Green and Black armor with a Green aura. The Aster armor looks really cool with spikes on the calves and the forearms, it has a cool helmet that is similar to a space samurai helmet with tactical space gear all over the torso and legs. Concept Art Category:Earth Prime Typhus